Emotions to the Heart
by Willowpelt12
Summary: Amy is tired of waiting for Sonic to express his feelings for her. She comes up with a plan to show him what he is about to lose. Does Sonic really love her or is she stuck in a fantasy world? Read to find out! Rated T for language.
1. Jealousy Can Work Wonders

I've been feeling the need to write a new story and I already have the plot figured out. I do not own any Sonic characters, if only I did... Rated T for use of language in future chapters.

Jealousy Can Work Wonders

Amy Rose was a pink hedgehog with Jade green eyes and wore a red dress, boots and headband. Everyone knew her for chasing the famous Sonic the Hedgehog around and today was no different. In the park, there was a blue male hedgehog being chased by a pink female hedgehog.

"Get back here my darling Sonic!" Amy yelled out. Hoping for once he would listen and obey.

Sonic glanced over his shoulder and gave her a look saying "Are you mad?", which he was seriously considering a possibility. "No way Ames! Anyway, I gotta jet!" Picking up speed, he easily eluded her grasp once again as he disappeared over a hill.

Crestfallen, she slowed down to a halt and stared where her love had been moments ago. "Oh Sonic...why do you always run away from me? I make it obvious how I feel about you but you always act so indifferent." Kicking the dirt angrily, Amy turned away and began walking, unsure of where she was going.

As fate would have it, the park seemed to have couples everywhere. It was almost as if the universe was taunting her and kept reminding her that she was still single. Frowning, the female mobian began to try and avoid the love struck couples. It worked until an arguing couple caught her attention. Deciding to not look like an eavesdropper, she quickly slid behind a tree and listened.

"I can't believe you went on a date with that guy! I thought you loved me!" A male voice yelled. He sounded distressed and hurt.

There was a small sniff before a feminine voice answered,"What did you expect? You don't pay any attention to me anymore! I wanted to show you that I won't just sit around with my head in the sand! I still love you but you have to spend some time with me!" The girl was obviously trying not to cry and her voice quivered.

A sigh and a pause before the man spoke again, his voice calm and low. "I know I haven't been around as much as I should but I'll try to from now on. Can you forgive me?"

"I will if you forgive me," her voice answered. The two let out a small laugh before footsteps were heard.

Peeking around the trunk, her green eyes followed the two as they walked away, hand in hand. The scene gave her an idea on how to win Sonic over. All she had to do was make him jealous and he would realize she wouldn't wait on him. Now she had to find the perfect candidate. They had to be willing to fake date her and go along with her plan, it would help if they knew Sonic so it would be more personal. None of their friends would agree to this and she wasn't too keen on asking Knuckles, Rouge would hunt her down. Tails was too young and the members of Team Chaotix wasn't a realistic choice. Thats it! She had to date one of his rivals! Dating a rival would definitely catch his attention and mess with his head. It was perfect!

Sitting on a bench, she began to go through list off rivals in her head. Eggman was thrown out as soon as he entered her mind. Just the thought of being near him willingly made her shiver. Once she was sure she thought of them all, the process of elimination began. All deadly rivals were mentally crossed out. Amy was not willing to die just to make Sonic jealous, what would she accomplish dead? Time passed quickly as she sat there, staring off into space. To others it looked as if she was daydreaming but the hedgehog was busy trying to find a suitable choice. As the list grew smaller and smaller, it began to get harder to eliminate the worst choice since they weren't much better than the other rivals.

After some time she was finally down to two choices. But now she was stuck and not sure who to pick. Noticing the time, Amy chose to head home before it got dark out. Thoughts swirled through her mind and seemed to clash against one another while she had a mental battle in her head. Entering her apartment, Amy flopped down onto her couch feeling exhausted. The events from today mingled with her previous thoughts, making her feel confused and lost. Its wasn't a new thing for Sonic to run away but that didn't make it hurt any less. Watching the love of her life run off, leaving her behind, was a stab to the heart. Amy always hid the pain she felt, believing that the blue blur was just being shy and unable to show his feelings. Despite it all, the pink hedgehog found the will to not give up on the blue hedgehog male and try to capture his heart, even if that task was proving to be extremely difficult. Abandoning the challenge eliminates the chance of winning the heroic male over and she didn't want that happening. Years worth of chasing wasn't about to be wasted because of a certain mobian being unable to express her emotions.

The pink female sighed in exasperation while pushing herself off the couch, walking into her room. Falling face first onto the soft matress, Amy rolled onto her back so she could stare up at the ceiling. Once again her thoughts roamed back to her plan. Choosing her fake boyfriend was still a huge obstacle and she wasn't sure how to pick between them. In a way, the two were similiar but oh so different at the same time. What she wouldn't give to have a someone that could help her. Why did it have to be so hard to choose a fake boyfriend? After all, it wasn't like she was really dating the person, she just needed them to help Sonic realize what he was about to lose. However, even she didn't want a horrible fake boyfriend. The others wouldn't know that it was all an act and actually believe that she was dating whoever was the winner.

Deciding to tackle this head on, Amy began weighing the pros and cons, seeing who had more to offer. After a long internal argument, Amy picked the winnner, a smile making its way onto her muzzle.

"I your ready Sonic because you're about to ride an emotional rollercoaster," giggling to herself, the pink hedgehog prepared for the next day.

Willowpelt12:"Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to reveal who she chose yet. Who do you think it is?"

Sonic:"How could you? My emotions are being manipulated!"

Willowpelt12:"Can't help it. I'm hoping to destroy my writers block by also writing this story. This story might have some promise to it, if not then oh well. I gave it a shot. I love reviews on your thoughts!"


	2. Do We Have A Deal?

I do not own any Sonic characters. Now we all get to find out who Amy chose!

Do We Have A Deal?

Amy took a deep breath before setting off to complete her plan and win Sonics heart. Who did she choose you ask?

It was none other than Scourge the Hedgehog.

It wasn't that bad of a choice when you thought about it. Scourge was a green hedgehog with blue eyes and he was technically Sonic's alternate version from another dimension. Despite the reversed colors and the three scars on his chest, he looked like Sonic but didn't act like the cobalt hedgehog at all, which is why he is also known as Anti-Sonic or Evil Sonic. He was one of her idols biggest rivals so it would get a big reaction from the speedster when he saw Amy with Scourge.

Different emotions flowed through her as she began her search for the elusive hedgehog. So caught up in her search, she didn't see the flash of blue pass by. The cobalt hero had started running as soon as he had seen Amy. It took him a moment to realize that something was different. Slowing down, he turned around and that when he discovered that there wasn't a pink hedgehog chasing after him, instead she kept walking in the same direction. Deciding that she just hadn't seen him, he allowed himself to stand there while he waited for his supposed 'girlfriend' to notice him and persue a chase. Amy registered that her favorite hedgehog was standing nearby but chose to completely ignore him. This new behavious shocked the blue blur. Trying to figure out what to do, his confusion grew the more he thought about this new development. Wondering if it was an attempt to win him over, Sonic tipped his head to the side like an inquisitive puppy while he watched her. To his disappointment, her beautiful jade eyes never looked or even glanced over at him. Woah! Wait! Did he just think Amy's eyes were beautiful? Shaking his head furiously, the blue male ran after her so he could confront this issue.

"Hey Ames!" Sonic called. Either she chose to ignore it or didn't hear him since she didn't slow her pace or acknowledge that she had heard. "Amy? Did I do something to make you mad?" He asked feeling lost and utterly confused.

The pink female lightly bit her lip as she tried to continue ignoring him. Already he was screwing up her plan! Him being naturally curious didn't help the matter at all. Sonic was going to want to know why she hadn't ran after him and where she was going. And she couldn't tell him to see her boyfriend since her choice hadn't exactly agreed to it. If she told Sonic that and then Scourge refused to play along well...that would be a very embarrassing and difficult thing to explain. Why did he want to talk to her the one time she didn't want it?

Suppressing an frustrated growl, Amy turned to answer him. "No Sonic. I am just in a hurry and would like to not be late." Walking away, she quickened her pace hoping he would just let it go there.

"Who are you meeting?" The question was asked besides her wishes, the blue hedgehog simply following her.

Stopping so suddenly, Sonic barely managed to stop before colliding into her. "Sonic," Amy's voice was calm and level as she spoke,"I'm going to be late if you keep pestering me with questions. Now if you don't mind, I will be on my way." Not even looking at him, she promptly left.

The famous hero stood there frozen with his mouth slightly hanging open. When did Amy start blowing him off? This was Amy! She would always follow him around like stalker and refuse to give up on him. Now, out of nowhere, Amy Rose had just told Sonic the Hedgehog that he was pestering her! "Him" pestering "Her"! Furiously shaking his head, the speedster didn't want to think to much about it and believed that tomorrow his pink fan would be back to normal. Smiling to himself, Sonic zoomed off to who knows where.

Once she was far enough away from him, a sigh of relief of escaped her, pace slowing. It had been hard to ignore her inner voice telling her to tackle him and not let go, but that would make her dating someone else unbelievable. Shaking her head furiously helped clear her head a bit. Right now she needed to find Scourge and try to convince him to help her.

"Something wrong babe?" Asked a smooth and cold voice that sent shivers down Amy's spine.

Speak of the devil! Whirling around, ice blue eyes met a pair of suprised green eyes. His unexpected company had caused her heart to almost leap out of her chest and now she was trying to calm it. Taking a few deep breaths, Amy looked up and noticed the amused look on the green hedgehogs face. Glaring slightly, the pink mobian straightened her back and made eye contact with her idols enemy.

Scourge felt immensely amused that he had been able to startle one of blue boys friends. Confusion and curiosity followed suit as he recognized the girl before him. "Hey! Your the one that follows blue boy around!" He exclaimed loudly. Seeing her frown at his revelation, the evil hedgehog couldn't help but poke fun at her. "So," he started as he leaned against a tree casually,"why aren't you following him now? Did you finally realize he is a loser?" He didn't even wait for a reply as he answered himself,"No probably not, you were so infatuated him that you would of been blind to the fact. Maybe its because blue boy blew you off?"

Amy felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and he had just lit her fuse. "First of all, his name is Sonic not blue boy! Secondly, he is not a loser!" Hands clenched into fists by her side, her anger was beginning to subside as she willed herself to calm down. Getting fired up now wouldn't help her plan move along.

"Aren't you just a little bomb waiting to explode! I like 'em a bit feisty," the green male replied with a low chuckle.

Uttering a noise of disgust, Amy Rose began to question her choice. Taking a deep breath, her eyes gazed at him in curiosity. "Actually I was looking for you," she stated.

"Really?" Scourge interrupted and slightly leaned forward. She could see the cunfusion written across his face as he watched her with uncertaintly,"Why would you be looking for me? If you've fallen in love with me I wouldn't be suprised." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Choosing to ignore the last statement she began talking again,"I actually have a favor to ask you. Don't interrupt!" She snapped at him as he opened his mouth. When he reluctantly closed it she resumed,"I wanted to know if you would be my boyfriend? FAKE boyfriend!" Amy quickly clarified since his eyes had widened on the word "boyfriend".

Giving her a lost look, he wondered if she was feeling well. "Now what possible reason would you have to ask that and why should I help you?" His striking blue eyes landed on her and seemed to hold her in place.

Managing to tear her gaze away from his, jade eyes stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Look, I need to make Sonic realize that I can't wait on him forever! At this slow pace, we won't get married until we are seventy! As for the reason as to why you should help me, well I thought you would like to cause your enemy some discomfort, no matter the size of it." Amy resisted the urge to wince, knowing that is what he wanted to hear.

A grin formed on his muzzle but it looked somewhat sinister. "This is quite a suprise. Not really liking the helping you part but the discomfort part is hard to pass up. Having something to rub in his face and him not being able to do anything about it! I'm in!" The female hedgehog smiled at him and he quickly reached out and grabbed her around the waist. He began to whisper in her ear,"Not to mention you are quite attractive. You better be careful because you might fall for me."

Releasing her, Amy whipped around to glare at him. Mouth open to protest, she stiffened at the intense look he was giving her. Scourge actually believe that he could win her over so easily? Well, Amy Rose was going to prove him wrong and hurt his ego at the same time. Letting out an angry growl, the female rolled her eyes while the green male simply raised an eyebrow. Hopefully her plan would work and not blow up in her face.

Willowpelt12:"Hey! Sorry for not posting this sooner, I was a bit busy. How was that little twist? I thought about Shadow but I think he has been used to many times for this sort of plot and I wanted to try something new. Scourge is from the comics, I don't read them but I have heard about him. If you have no idea who he is then google him. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Feedback is welcome, except for flames. Flames shall not be recieved with open arms!"


	3. Easier Said Than Done

Hello my wonderful readers! I have high hopes for this story! Scourge disclaimer please!

Scourge:"Willowpelt12 does not own me, thank god, or any of the other Sonic characters."

Easier Said Than Done

Amy was busy pacing infront of the green hedgehog who was leaning casually against a tree. Now she had all the game pieces on the board but they needed a game plan. If this plan was going to work, it needed to seem realistic and not come back to smack them in the face. Gaze sliding over to Scourge, they narrowed when he flashed her a flirty smirk. It had been suprising when Scourge had agreed but she wasn't about ot complain about it.

"Alright! We need to set up some rules!" Amy said. Noticing for the first time that he was wearing a leather jacket, she wondered if she could get him to agree to wear something different...probably not.

All of his attention on her, Scourge raised one eyebrow questioningly. "Rules? Why do we need rules? Isn't it enough to say we are dating?"

Rolling her green eyes, she shook her head. "We can't just say we are dating,"Amy replied,"since it would cause suspicion. We have to make this believable so we'll have to hold hands and go out into public together." At that, the green hedgehog wrinkled his nose in disgust but she continued,"Holding hands is essential. Kissing will be avoided but hugs are fine."

"Why don't you just draw an outline for all of these rules and regulations. Oh and while your at it how about pointing a gun at my head!" Scourge's voice was laced with sarcasm. "I never agreed to all of this!" So far, he didn't like that he was being told what to do and what not to do. He had a reputation and he intended to keep it!

The pink female sent him a sidelong glance. "It doesn't matter. Nevertheless, you said you were in and going back on your word is dishonorable, even for people like you." Based on the dirty look he gave her, she knew that she had won that battle. "Anyway its not that bad. I don't expect you to bring me flowers or to be perfect. Just try to pretend you're attracted to me. Ok?"

Smirking, he bobbed his head in agreement. "Alright babe. No prob!" Sending another flirtacious look, he watched in amusement as she responded by rolling her eyes yet again.

Scourge was caught off guard when her hand wrapped tightly around his wrist and yanked. Before he could utter a yelp of suprise, Amy was already dragging him off to who knows where. Not expecting that course of action, he found it hard to keep up since he could barely maintain his footing. Amy paid no heed to him as the fast pace didn't slow down nor did her grip slacken. The green male didn't like being dragged behind her like an insolent child. Stumbling over his own feet on the uneven ground, he pulled his arm back which stopped her and allowed him to avoid falling on his face.

"There's no need for that! If you wanted me to follow you, you could of just asked!" He spat out angrily. Cold ice blue eyes locked with her blazing green ones.

If looks could kill then they both would certainly be dead. Tension crackled between the two as neither allowed themselves to back down. Being evenly matched, a sigh escaped the girl but her eyes continued to stare into his.

Maintaining eye contact, she spoke,"I guess your right. Will you come with me into the city?"

The corners of his lips curved upwards in a smirk as he leaned closer to her. "I might if you ask nicely." It was fun to tease her because of how riled up she got. The reactions were worth the anger she emitted.

Resisting the urge to snarl at him, Amy forced herself to be polite. "Will you please come with me into town?" She asked. The need to smack him grew stronger when she noticed the triumphant look on his face. It was tough to keep her hand down by her side.

"Since you asked so nicely babe, of course I will!" Scourge almost laughed as her face turned a bright shade of red, it wasn't a blush though. The reason was she was mad and the cause of it was him. Basking in the idea of being the reason for such a reaction, the male hedghehog was almost left behind by his "fake" girlfriend.

Easily catching up, a gloved hand gingerly took hers. Scourge may be the anti-sonic and a villian, however, that didn't mean he treated woman like complete dirt. Sure, he tended to be a womanizer at times and have more than one but he never hit them or made them feel invisible, it was just hard for him to settle down with one woman. That was one thing he had in common with his opposite, the two weren't ready to settle down. So now, he was holding hands with his nemesis' "girl", ignoring the suprised look she was giving him.

Luckily for him, Amy's unnerving gaze left him when they reached the city. That luck was short lived as a certain yellow kitsune caught sight of Amy, not noticing her companion. Miles "Tails" Prower made a beeline for his friend. He stopped short as he realized she was with someone and who she was with. Shock was over-powered by confusion, the fox tilted his head to the side like a puppy would.

"Amy?" The kitsune asked. "Ummm...why are you here with Scourge?" It was at this point, he noted that they were holding hands. Slightly alarmed, his eyes further widened as he waited for an explanation.

Said pink hedgehog let out a sigh and put her plan into action. "Well you see Tails, Scourge and I are-"

"We are dating!" Scourge interrupted her and snaked his arm around her waist, effectively pulling her closer to him. To his satisfaction, his "girlfriend" managed to keep her composure and not grimace. "Me and my lady have stuff to do so why don't you run along kid and find a friend to play with."

Tails frowned at being called kid but didn't press any further. Instead, he turned to his friend,"I guess I'll see you around Amy. Call if you need me." Pointedly looking at Scourge, the yellow fox departed by spinning his twin tails and flying off.

Once Tails was out of sight, a breath of relief rushed out of the pink mobians lungs. That had been an unexpected confrontation but the plan was in effect. Feeling warm around her waist and side, realization dawned on her that she was still being held. Extracting herself from his hold, Amy smoothed her dress out. Even though it killed her to admit it, Scourge had done a good job. After all, Tails was like an open book with his emotions. It would of been easy to tell if he hadn't believed them, but that shocked look on his face stated otherwise. They might actually be able to pull off this illusion of being a couple. Also, it was a given that the yellow fox would inform Sonic of this new development. Everthing was falling perfectly into place and all they had to do was pretend to be a couple. Not too hard right?

"Told you I could do this babe." A deep voice whispered into the pink females ear.

Stiffening, Amy let out an impatient sigh. "Not so fast Scourge! It has only just begun! You still have to prove you can keep pretending and play the role. Unless you think that might be too hard for you Mr. Tough Guy,"she cheekily stated.

Lightly chuckling, the male hedghog put on his sunglasses that he had in the pocket of his leather jacket. "Don't underestimate me babe." He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lightly squeezed,"I'm hungry. How about we get something to eat? It'll help make us look more coupley!" Waving his hand nonchalantly on the last word, Scourge started walking without her answer and with his arm still on her shoulders she had to go with him.

Amy wasn't too thrilled to have him touching her but if she tried to wiggle out, it risked someone she knew seeing and ruining everything. Sucking it up, she allowed him to lead her to whatever place he was going. Green gaze examining the crowd, Amy stayed on look-out for anyone she knew. They couldn't take the risk of being caught off guard. It wasn't known how Scourge would act under pressure so that was a huge risk she would try to avoid. In the corner of her eye, she wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her. If she had seen correctly then a certain blue hedgehog had just run by.

Willowpelt12:"Ending it here! Did Sonic really run by? Won't really know until the next chapter. I really like typing for Scourge, he is so different from the other characters. Well thats it for now! Review if you want and flamers shall be hunted down by Scourge!"

Scourge:"Leave me out of this..."

Willowpelt12:"Fine. Shadow will hunt them down."

Shadow:"Only if I get to use my gun...I may spare the flamer if they hate Sonic though. Don't want to kill off those who may help me in the future."

Willowpelt12:"...Alrighty then! How about we don't give Shadow a reason to attack anyone ok."

Shadow:"Pffft! Like I even need a reason."

Scourge:"Fellow Sonic haters unite!"

Shadow:*glares* "Get the hell away from me! In a way your also the Faker as well. I'd rather not associate with any fakers!"


	4. What Is Going On?

Sonic:"Willowpelt12 does not own me, my friends or enemies."

Thank you for that Sonic. There will be curse words used in this chapter. Now onto the story.

What Is Going On?

Scourge kept his arm firmly locked around the pink hedgehogs shoulders as he headed for his destination. There was an unexpected pull backwards and at first he believed that it was Amy resisting. Turning around, he realized that it wasn't Amy but in fact a certain blue hedgehog. Blue eyes narrowed at the sight of a gloved hand wrapped firmly around the girls slender wrist. A glare was sent in the green hedgehogs direction from the blue blur. The pink female between them glanced from one to another, unsure if she should interrupt the staring contest.

"What do you want anoying furball?" Scourge spoke first. A sneer on his muzzle.

Sonic let out a growl and didn't stop glaring at his enemy,"I should be asking you that. I heard a crazy rumor that you two were dating but that can't be true." He turned to Amy, still holding her wrist. "Is he bothering you Ames? I can easily make him leave you alone."

Ripping her arm free from Sonic's grasp, she turned to Scourge who was sending death glares at the other male. "Actually Sonic," Amy said turning to him with a frown on her face,"Scourge isn't bothering me and its true."

The look on the cobalt hedgehogs face was quite comical. Mouth gaping open like a goldfish and eyes unnaturally large, it was the perfect picture of complete and utter shock. It took all of Amy's self restraint to not burst out into giggles at the expression on Sonics face. Chancing a glance to her companion, she saw the smirk plastered on the green males muzzle. Scourge's hand grabbed hers and she nearly jumped when he gave her hand a small, unexpected, squeeze but she didn't show her suprise.

"So y-you mean...that...you...him...together?" The sentence was broken but it was clear what Sonic was asking. He looked like someone had punched him in the gut as he tried to gather his bearings. "How and why? I mean...him?"

Pretending to be irritated turned out to be easier than she thought and she played it off well. "What do you mean? Scourge is actually quite pleasant when you get to know him and he is a sweetheart!" Amy realized she might of played that off too much when Scourge scrunched his nose up at the word "sweetheart". Seeing the blue hero raise an eyebrow in contemplation, she quickly wrapped her arms around the devious hedgehogs bicep,"You know I am just teasing, my big bad boy!" She was able to recover quickly and batted her eyelashes, for a greater effect, up at her fake boyfriend.

Scourge seemed to like the last nickname because he gave her a charming and, dare she say it, sexy smile. "Of course babe! I for one know how to treat a lady!" Releasing her hand, he snaked his arm around her waist, displaying his possessiveness. He felt the girl he was holding bristle slightly but the dimwit didn't notice since his eyes were locked on his nemesis. "Hoping I willl burst into flames," Scourge asked Sonic sarcastically when the death glare he was receieving didn't subside.

Sonic stiffened and the look on his face only intensified. "Shut up! You shouldn't even be here! Why don't you return to that hell hole you call a world?"

Furious, Scourge let go of the pink hedgehog and took a step closer to his rival. His face was one of pure malice as he let out a growl,"You better stop now if you know whats good for you! I'm not afraid to beat the shit out of you!"

"Try it! I've kicked your ass several times before and I'll do it again!" The speedster yelled back. Oblivious to people staring but hurrying along, not wanting to get near the arguing hedgehogs.

The two rushed forward to attack the other but something large smashed to the ground between them. A large red and yellow hammer was placed firmly between them and the sidewalk was slightly cracked from the impact. Puzzle, blue eyes moved from the hammer to the hands holding it. Upon seeing the fuming female, Scourge took a step back and Sonic did the same. Where the hell did that huge hammer come from, the green one asked in his head. Now that he thought about it, Rosie the Rascal also had a giant hammer that seemed to materialize from thin air. That was Amy's counterpart and he had failed to realize that she possessed the same ability.

Having gained the two males attention, Amy lifted her weapon up and had to poised to strike if either stepped out of line. "That is enough! You both are acting like spoilt brats! If it is too hard for you to act somewhat civil towards one another than you get to meet my Piko Piko Hammer! Got it!" The two hedgehogs looked nervous but nodded their heads vigorously. A sweet smile replaced the angry expression and the hammer vanished in the blink of an eye. "Good. I'm happy we understand one another! Now I think we will take our leave! My boyfriend was taking me someplace to eat," peach arms lightly looped around Scourges torso.

Sonic felt a sharp pain in his chest when the word boyfriend left her mouth. This was all too surreal for him and he knew his blood pressure was probably sky high by now. Just the thought of those two together was horrible but actually witnessing it was horrendous! Jaw clenched and green eyes locked on the sidewalk, he took a deep breath. "I hope the two of you are happy." The blue blur, true to his nickname, took off and was a mere blur. Sonic hadn't given them the chance to respond.

Jade green eyes watched her idol until he was out of sight. Retracting her arms from the warm body, she let out a soft sigh. "That was close. I was afraid we weren't going to be convincing enough. But we managed to pull it off." Her gaze snapped over to him and there was a hint of anger in them,"Being my fake boyfriend doesn't give you justification to fight him whenever you feel like it."

Scourge dramatically took a step back with his hand on his chest, mock hurt. "But he provoked me! It wasn't my fault," he replied trying to persuade her that he was innocent. Based on the look she gave him, he knew that the pink female didn't believe him.

"But you let him and you provoked him right back!" Amy retorted, arms over her chest. Whirling around on her heel, the female mobian began to walk in the opposite direction. "I'm still hungry but I'm going to pick the place. You can either follow or not." Without a backward glance to see what he would do, she kept her fast pace.

Scourge let out a soft growl as he narrowed his eyes. After a moment the male let out a groan before jogging to catch up with her. "What place do you have in mind, babe?"

Willowpelt12:"Quite a confrontation there. Wonder what Sonic is thinking right now? Probably ways to get rid of Scourge, I'm sure. Hope you all are enjoying this story so far! Don't be afraid to leave reviews. They make me happy when I get feedback."

Scourge:"No! Don't leave good reviews! Tell her its horrible so she will let me go and not put me through this torture called fanfiction!"

Willowpelt12:"Oh hush Scourge. Your worse than Shadow!"

Shadow:"Scourge just accept your fate. Its easier and you save energy. Also it gives you time to plot and plan your revenge. So far I just need to find the location..."

Willowpelt12:"Thank you Shadow for that lovely encouragement! Until next time my readers!"


	5. Fighting Couple

"H-hey, I am so sorry about my absence but I have so much going on that I barely find time to write. Also the internet wasn't working. The computer is very old! I feel like a parent that has neglected its child...hope my readers aren't mad. Scourge the disclaimer please!"

Scourge:"..."

"I said, Scourge the disclaimer please!"

Scourge:"..."

"Hello? Are you listening to me?"

Scourge:"I can hear you but I'm choosing to ignore you."

"Fine then. I'll have someone else do it. Knuckles! The disclaimer please!"

Knuckles:"B-but I wa-fine...Willowpelt12 thankfully does not own me or any other Sonic character."

."...I'll let that slide this time. Onwards to the story!" *strikes a pose while holding up a keyboard with light shining down on me*

Fighting Couple

The two hedgehogs exited the small diner Amy had chosen for them to eat in. The green hedgehog, Scourge, patted his belly in appreciation as they began walking down the sidewalk. The pink one was still disgruntled how things had gone with Sonic but she was determined to see her plan succeed. Jade eyes flicked over to her companion who didn't seem to care as he walked next to her. Those red shades were perched low on his nose as he watched a girl as she passed by. Without thinking, Amy summoned her hammer and effectively conked him on the head with it.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Scourge growled out as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. His ice blue eyes narrowed as he shot a glare in her direction.

The pink hedgehogs hammer disappeared as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You were obviously checking out the girl that just passed by!" She spat out, green eyes flashing with anger.

The first thing that came to mind was where the hell did the hammer come from and disappear to, but he could think about that later. Being the guy that he is, Scourge just had to take a jab at her. After all, Amy was so amusing when she was riled up. "Whats the matter pinky? You feeling a bit jealous?" A smirk plastered onto his face, the green hedgehog shifted closer to her until he was towering over her a bit. "I can fix that if you want."

"I am not jealous!" Amy retorted. If looks could kill then the green male would be a black smudge on the sidewalk. She slightly faltered when he moved closer to her, unable to find words. Scourge's last statement brought her back to her senses and she easily pushed him away. "I don't want to take the chance of someone I know seeing you checking other girls out. You aren't exactly hiding it and my friends know that I wouldn't be with a guy who is looking at other girls!"

Scourge simply scoffed at her answer and pushed his red sunglasses back up. "I still think this is crazy. Not sure why your friends would believe we would be together or how annoying blue fell for it. Must be more of an idiot then I thought. I am obviously out of your league." He watched in amusement as the pink hedgehog visibly stiffened and her eyes seemed to crackle with barely restrained fury. A nice pink color stained her cheeks and he couldn't help but admire her.

"Lets get one thing straight buddy! If anyone is out of anyones league, it is that I am out of yours!" Amy had the urge to reach out and strangle him but she held herself back. Choking him in the middle of the street would gain unwanted attention. Choosing to huff in annoyance, she spun on her heel and started walking. "Lets just get out of here," she said without a glance back at him.

The green male obediently followed her, trying not to make his stares at other girls obvious. That hammer was not soft and his head didn't appreciate being hit with it. The two walked in complete silence, Amy leading and Scourge trailing behind like a puppy. It was obvious that neither were happy with one another, both thinking that this was torture. The pink hedgehog was wondering if Sonics affection was worth this torture, while the other hedgehog was trying to think of ways to cause chaos and not get yelled at by the female infront of him. Just as Amy was about to turn around to say something to her companion, a blur of movement in the sky distracted her. Glancing up, she fought a frown as it was revealed to be Rouge the Bat. She let out a groan, not wanting to deal with this right now.

Hearing her utter a groan, Scourge looked in the direction she was looking as well. Seeing the bat, his eyes widened as they locked onto the white mobians chest. How could you not notice them? If he wasn't for the threat of being hit again he would be planning on what moves to use on the bat. This experience was most likely be the death of him.

Rouge had spotted the two new "love birds" and landed infront of them. "Well isn't this a suprise. I didn't expect to find you two here," she said in a silky voice.

It was getting harder for Scourge to stand there and not do anything. There was a busty babe infront of him and he couldn't flirt or wink at her. This is what he would call torture. It was like placing a shiny new toy infront of a child and then telling them they couldn't touch or play with it. So not fair! Keeping his eyes on the ground, the male hedgehog resisted the urge to stare at the white bat. The temptation was great and it took all of his self-restraint to continue looking at the sidewalk; which was boring. Trying to keep his mind preoccupied, Scourge began to count the cracks in the cement.

"Hello Rouge. We were just talking a walk. Did you need anything?" Amy replied, not wasting time on small talk. She wanted to leave so she could go home and get ready for tomorrow.

The bats light blue eyes seemed to brighten with interest but it vanished before Amy could take notice. Placing her hands on her hips, she pointedly looked straight at Scourge. "I just wanted to see if the rumor was true. Knuckles told me Sonic was ranting about you being with his rival or something like that. Never knew you had it in you. I was convinced you were always going to be Sonics annoying fangirl until you somehow found a way to force him to marry you."

Anger coursed through Amy hearing that. Trying to keep her temper under control, she plastered a fake smile onto her face. "Love isn't something you can control and it can happen at the most unexpected times. Its true we never expected this to happen in a million years but here we are." To make it more believable, she wrapped her arms around Scourges arm.

Scourge was fully engrossed in counting the cracks and was startled when he felt something warm touch his arm. Seeing it was only Amys arms on him, he felt himself relax. Not letting the opportunity go, he nimbly freed his arm and placed it around her waist. Despite the calm mask on the pink hedgehogs face, he was able to feel her stiffen from the unexpected move. Smirking to himself, the green male gave her a small squeeze. This was payback for hitting him earlier. The muscles in Amy's back were tensed up as his arm remained in its place. The best part was she couldn't do anything unless she wanted to risk them being found out. Feeling satisfied, Scourge glanced over at the bat and what he saw made him feel uneasy. A smirk was visible on her face and there was something odd about it.

Amy also noticed the smirk and it was like she could see the wheels turning in the treasure hunters mind. The smirk was identical to Shadows whenever he was about to get even on Sonic and seeing it on Rouges face didn't make her feel any better. Whatever was going on in the females mind couldn't be good and Amy was scared to find out what it was.

"Since you two are so in love how about a kiss?" Rouge noticed the hesitance that followed her question and she raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem with that? Kissing your boyfriend?"

The female hedgehog noticeably paled hearing the request. That was something she wanted to avoid but refused to do it would definitely raise questions and suspicions. Trying to find a suitable excuse she let out a nervous laugh,"Oh well you see...Scourge isn't really into public display of affection." Not turning to look at her fake boyfriend, she discreetly elbowed his side. Getting the hint, she saw him nod his head from the corner of her eye.

Rouge wasn't about to let it go. If it was true then they should have no problem having one kiss. "Nonsense! There is barely anyone around and your boyfriend should have no problem giving you a kiss. A real kiss, not a quick peck."

Amy turned her face to look up at her companion who she expected to kiss. She may be good at keeping emotions from showing on her face but her eyes betrayed her at times, like right now. Ice blue eyes met Jade eyes that spoke volume. It was obvious that she was nervous as her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. By now, there was a triumphant smirk on the bat girls face and it slightly irked him. Deciding to not waste anymore time and to wipe the smirk off Rouges face, he pulled his "girlfriend" closer to him. The sudden tug on Amy's waist caused her to let out a shocked gasp but it was cut off by a hand on the back of her head pulling her face closer to Scourges. There was the sensation of soft lips pressing against hers and it caused her heart to stop beating from the sheer shock.

_'Oh god! I can't believe I am kissing Scourge and outside for anyone to see!' _Amy practically screamed in her head. Placing her hand on his chest, she tried to break the kiss but with his arm around her waist and his hand on the back of her head it was impossible. His grip was like steel so the female hedgehog reluctantly gave in but didn't respond to the kiss. _'Wow I would never have guessed that Scourges lips would be so soft. He is a pretty good kisse-Woah! What am I thinking! Stop it! This is really bad!' _

The other hedgehog was not complaining and he continued to kiss the pink one. The original plan was to press his lips against hers and pull away after a few moments. However, the plan evaporated as he continued to hold her close as he kissed her. Never had he expected himself to enjoy kissing the loud-mouth, easily angered female hedgehog that followed his doppleganger around like a loyal dog. It came to an end as he was jerked out of his thoughts by a sharp pain in his lip. She had bit him! Pulling back, the two were breathing loudly as they stared at one another. Green eyes stared at him in shock and anger while blue eyes stared back in amazement and suprise.

A low whistle caused them to jump apart as they forgot about a particular treasure hunter watching them. A blush spread across Amy's face and she pinned her ears back in embarrassment. The green male wasn't the least bit embarrassed. A grin was spread across his face and he was immensely pleased that Rouge was no longer smirking, it had been replaced by a shocked look. Blinking twice, the white bat slowly lifted her hands and clapped a few times.

"Well that was quite a show. Guess you two really are in love." Rouge replied. She began flapping her wings as she rose into the air. "Wait until Knuckles hears about this. He will be so suprised." Before the two could react, Rouge took off into the sky.

Awkward silence followed as the female kept her eyes locked on the sky. She heard the male next to her shift uncomfortably but she didn't move to look at him. Scourge wasn't sure how she would act now that her friend was gone. He was anxious and hoped the kiss wouldn't be a cause for another hammer whack. After a few moments, Amy glanced at him with no emotion on her face. Anger was less scary then an emotionless Amy because now she was unpredictable. Starting to sweat, he opened his mouth to defend himself but her finger pressed to his lips stopped him.

"Its ok. It had to be done...lets just forget it happened." Amys voice was calm as she spoke.

Scourge was unable to detect her feelings and chose not to press his luck any further. "Whatever you say, babe." He returned to his uncaring self and gave her a bored look. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow. Lets meet at the park around noon." Without waiting for an answer, he turned and walked away. One thing was for sure, Amy became more tolerable when he was kissing her. His lips twitched as he fought the urge to smile like an idiot. "Might not be so bad after all."

Willowpelt12: I just want to say I wasn't planning for the kiss but inspiration struck me and I couldn't let it go. This certainly changes some ideas I had for this story but I think this is a good twist for my story. Once again I am sorry for the late update. My internet was down and its still having some problems. The computer is like ten years old, I'm just happy it hasn't died on me. Anyway, I just want to apologize early for any spelling mistakes or any other mistakes. Due to the ancientness of my computer in the technology world, I use WordPad to write my stories and it doesn't have spell check or any of that good stuff. I hope you enjoyed this story and I will try to update Lost Love. I am having a horrible Writers Block on that story so don't expect an update for it tomorrow or anything. I will try to shake it off though. Reviews are welcomed and loved and if you have any suggestions do not be afraid to leave it in a review or pm it to me. Bye for now!


	6. Not Backing Down

"Hello, my readers. I forgot to mention last chapter that another reason I didn't update was because my dog, Delilah passed away. We rushed her to the animal hospital and we were told her uterus ruptured so we had her put down. She died Father's Day morning and she was only six. I'm still a bit depressed over it so I may not be updating as fast as I want to. Anyway, this story is getting exciting!"

Scourge: "What are you talking about? This story is horrible. There isn't enough of me."

"But you've been in every chapter except the first one."

Scourge: "Yes but I have to share the spotlight with pinkie. I bet the readers would be happy to read a story with just me in it."

"I am not making a story only about you. Greedy little hedgie. On with the story!"

Not Backing Down

Amy let out an impatient sigh as she sat on the bench waiting for Scourge to arrive. It was noon and there wasn't a green hedgehog in sight. "Where is he? He better be here soon or I'll beat him within an inch of his life, "she muttered as she crossed her arms.

A gush of wind rushed past her, causing her to close her eyes from the force of it. Opening one eye, she was greeted by the sight of none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. He had the usual cocky smile on his face as he waved to Amy.

"Hey. So where is your boyfriend? Run off with someone else?" Sonic asked. He felt a rush of hope as he imagined Scourge leaving Amy for another girl. Sure it was a horrible thing but if it meant he wouldn't be dating her any more then he was all for it.

Cheeks stained pink as Amy felt anger rise at his words replied, "No, he did not run off with someone else." Her voice barely concealed the rage she was feelings. "Scourge will be here any minute. We decided to meet here." She said, hoping he wouldn't notice the uncertainty in her voice. _'Scourge you better get here soon or I will skin you alive!'_

The smirk on his face widened as he took a few steps closer. "Really? How about I sit here with you and we can wait together until he arrives." Not giving her a chance to refuse, he plopped down on the bench next to her.

Amy's heart began to beat faster as she waited for her "boyfriend" to arrive. It was awkward with Sonic right next to her but what made it worse was not knowing when Scourge would make his appearance. Trying not to look to her side, she focused on the hem of her dress, fingering it as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. This was almost like torture for Amy. She didn't know what to say and was afraid to speak. What if Sonic guessed that this whole thing was put together just to make him jealous? Would he think she was pathetic? Would he get mad?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the male next to her shift closer. Sonic noted the vacant look on her face and wished he knew what she was thinking about. Amy, however, was having a minor break down in her mind. Just as the blue hedgehog was about to say something, a green hedgehog arrived.

"Am I interrupting something?" Scourge narrowed his eyes as he took in the scene. His gaze landed on his rival and he shot him a glare without hesitation. Not missing how close the two were sitting on the bench.

Sonic glared right back and was fighting to keep a growl back. "Sort of. We were enjoying ourselves until you came along."

Scourge was about to shoot back a retort, but Amy spoke up before he could get it out. "You two behave yourselves. I won't tolerate any fighting or I'll use my hammer on both of your heads." She said calmly.

Both males stiffened and their bickering was over as quickly as it had started. Sonic knew the Piko Piko Hammer well and didn't fancy the idea of being whacked with it. While Scourge had been hit with it once but that was enough to keep him in line.

Seeing that both were now silent, Amy smiled and stood up and promptly hugged Scourge. The green male was still not used to physical contact from the female hedgehog but loosely wrapped him arms around her waist nonetheless. Scourge didn't miss the hateful look that graced blues face and it made him smirk in pleasure. Wanting to see how far he can push the speedster's buttons, he tightened his grip on his fake girlfriend.

At the display of affection, Sonics hands gripped the bottom of the bench as he fought to not launch himself at his nemesis. Eyes noticing how the green male's arms tightened around Amy, his knuckles turned white from the tight grip on the bench.

Scourge was enjoying himself immensely as he watched Sonics facial expressions and reactions. He felt like a little kid in a candy store. Leaning down, he went in to kiss her but Amy pulled away before he could. Scowling, he saw the satisfied glint in Sonics eyes and wanted to punch him in the face.

"Don't you have something to do besides stare at us like a creeper?" Scourge snarled out nastily.

Sonic pushed himself off the bench and made sure to take his time as he approached the two, ticking the other male off. Standing next to the pink hedgehog, he flashed a quick easy-going smile as he spoke, "Actually I don't have any plans. Thought I could spend some time with Ames." He slung his arm over her shoulders, pointedly looking right at Scourge as if to challenge him.

It took so much will power for Scourge to not cause Sonic any bodily harm. Truthfully, he didn't care if the two got together or not, but make him look like a fool and there was consequences to pay. Knowing that his life could be in danger if he pummeled the annoying hedgehog, Scourge decided to act calm.

"Sorry but me and my lady already have plans. Right babe?" Scourges light blue eyes locked onto the pink female. Purposefully placing his arm around her shoulders and effectively knocking the peach arm away from her.

Amy wanted to growl when she was called "babe", but repressed the urge, knowing she had to play along. Plastering a fake sweet smile on her face, she turned to him. "Yes, we do have plans." Turning her attention on Sonic, Amy a pang of guilt seeing the sad look on his face, knowing she had caused it. "Maybe another time Sonic. W-" The sentence remained unfinished as a hand grasped her wrist and dragged her away. "Hey!" Amy snapped angrily as her fake boyfriend pulled her away.

Scourge didn't give any indication he had heard. He kept his steel hold on her wrist as he silently walked away from the nuisance. To his utter displeasure, the problem decided to follow and soon there was a slight tug from Amy. The green male noticed, when he had glanced back, that Sonic had a hold of her other wrist and was sending a hateful glare his way. Returning the glare with as much force behind it, the two engaged in a stare down. The atmosphere became tense around them and for once, Amy didn't try to stop them or interrupt the two. She uneasily looked from one male to the other, wishing she could just disappear.

Sonic was the first to speak, "Hang on a sec! Mind if I tag along?" The air seemed to spark with a strong emotion after he asked the question.

Willowpelt12:"I am sorry for the delay, having a case on writers block on some days. It seems that Sonic and Scourge are getting ready to butt heads, and Amy is caught in the middle. Will a brawl break out or will the two try to act civil? You'll have to find out later.

Scourge: "Wait…you mean there will be another chapter? Can't I just kick Sonics ass and that will be the end?"

"No Scourge. You are not going to do that. Anyway, I think Sonic might win that battle."

Scourge: "You take that back! I am much better than him! You are now on my list of people to kill!"

Sonic: "Calm down Scourgy, she is just stating the truth. After all, the hero always wins!"

Scourge: "What did you just call me? I am going to strangle you!" *chases after Sonic*

"Well….I hope you all enjoyed this! I would like to know if I am making Scourge OC or if you think he is ok as he is. Until next time my wonderful readers!"


End file.
